


First Fight

by Phnxgirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi-mber, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnxgirl/pseuds/Phnxgirl
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have their first "fight". A Humbug post-ep drabble for the Densi-mber event on Tumblr.





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This little drabble was inspired by a writing prompt of "Snowball Fight" from the Densi-mber event that I am hosting on Tumblr. We have goodies planned for each day of the month of December, and we hope you all can check it out! Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine!

The instant the truck arrived at their mountain cabin, Kensi opened the door, letting in a rush of freezing air, and letting out a shaggy dog.

"Kens, you okay?" Deeks unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to his brand-new girlfriend. He rubbed soothing circles on her back while she took a few deep breaths.

An unhappy groan crossed her lips. "Now you know why I always drive, Deeks. I don't get carsick when I drive."

"Noted." The pair exited Deeks's truck, Deeks walking toward the truck bed to gather their bags, and Kensi to unlock the cabin door.

Monty came bounding up behind Kensi, and as she knelt down to brush excess snow off the dog's fur, she came up with a brilliant idea. Slipping on a pair of gloves, she gathered a generous handful of snow, shaping it into a ball. Staying in her crouched position, she moved to the opposite side of the truck from where Deeks was brushing snow out of the bed. She waited until his head was down, taking the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Ahhh!" Deeks shook the snow out of his hair and rounded the back end of the truck. "You think that's funny?" He smiled brightly at Kensi's childlike laughter. "This is WAR!"

Kensi shrieked and took off running. Deeks paused but for a brief moment to form his own ammunition before taking aim. His first shot caught Kensi straight in the back. She fell forward hard into the snow, all laughter ceasing.

Deeks immediately knelt beside Kensi, afraid he'd knocked the wind out of her. He rolled her gently to evaluate her prone form. She looked like she was asleep, except for the bright rosiness of her cheeks. Deeks kept one hand cradled under her head as he tried to rouse her.

"Kensi! Kensi! Please, wake up!" His voice was frantic with worry. He used his free hand to check her over. Deeks had moved his hand to the zipper to loosen her jacket when he felt a freezing wetness on his neck. His head whipped around looking for the culprit, only to hear a quiet laughter beneath him. He looked down to see Kensi staring up at him, giggling at his surprise.

A scowl crossed Deeks's face, slightly angered that Kensi had worried him, but Kensi's laughter was infectious and soon he was laughing right along with her. "I hope you know how much trouble you're in," Deeks tried to stifle his laughter as he rose. Kensi ignored his extended hand, jumping up on her own.

Kensi stepped in close to Deeks, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. She pressed her lips to his reddened cheek, pausing to enjoy the feeling. It was nice, the new concept of "all-in" letting them embrace - literally and figuratively - their entire partnership, at work and out.

She moved her lips from his cheek to his ear, whispering, "Well then, maybe you should punish me." She pulled away, watching his eyes widen at her boldness. Kensi grabbed their gear and took off towards the cabin, Deeks and Monty hot on her heels.


End file.
